Broken Travis
by Percyisawesome
Summary: During the battle with the romans and Greek demigods Katie gardener was mortally wounded how will her boy friend Travis Stoll react. Will his brother Conner be able to help him get through this or will they never talk again (I am really bad at summaries first story sorry)
1. the tradgedy

Conner pov

It was after the battles with the Romans we had only just started fighting when Reyna and coach hedge showed up with a giant statue of Athena and stopped the battle only two people where wound and a one was dieing unfortunately she was Katie gardener Travis big time crush they had only been on one date u I think it went well for him but now she may have only minutes to live. Travis was at her bedside I would be there comforting him but he yelled at me and my brother never yells at me  
Flashback

Katie was being carried to the hospital Travis didn't know yet so I went to find him jim son of Apollo stop me guessing what I was doing he told me she probably wouldn't live. so I went to Travis and told him at first he was stunned but when I tried to comfort him he jump up and yelled " Stop it you haven't ever liked a girl all u do is sit around and plan your childish pranks and he ran to the infirmary and started crying over Katie she woke and they told her the news

End flash back

I am really worried about Him katie will be died any minute and he wouldn't let me be there for him I snuck up to the window and I heard Katie say its time I am sorry to leave u and then she kissed him he looked surprised but he kissed her back she pulled away and said I love u then her body went limp Travis started to to sob and yell for her to come back I walked up to him and put my arm on his back in a flash I was  
Suddenly on the floor with Travis on top of me his dagger making it very hard to breath he talked very slowly looking like he was trying very hard to keep form slicing my throat to bits " get away from me stay away from me he brought up the knife and looked like he was going to chop my nose off he flipped the knife over and hit me over the head with the hilt I registered pain in my head and then blacked out


	2. the funeral

hope u guys love this

disclaimer sadly I don't own any of these characters or camp half blood rick riodian does

conner pov

It was after the battles with the Romans we had only just started fighting when Reyna and coach hedge showed up with a giant statue of Athena and stopped the battle only two people where wound and a one was dieing unfortunately she was Katie gardener Travis big time crush they had only been on one date u I think it went well for him but now she may have only minutes to live. Travis was at her bedside I would be there comforting him but he yelled at me and my brother never yells at me

-line break-

Flashback

Katie was being carried to the hospital Travis didn't know yet so I went to find him jim son of Apollo stop me guessing what I was doing he told me she probably wouldn't live. so I went to Travis and told him at first he was stunned but when I tried to comfort him he jump up and yelled " Stop it you haven't ever liked a girl all u do is sit around and plan your childish pranks and he ran to the infirmary and started crying over Katie she woke and they told her the news

End flash back

-line break-

I am really worried about Him katie will be died any minute and he wouldn't let me be there for him I snuck up to the window and I heard Katie say its time I am sorry to leave u and then she kissed him he looked surprised but he kissed her back she pulled away and said I love u then her body went limp Travis started to to sob and yell for her to come back I walked up to him and put my arm on his back in a flash I was  
Suddenly on the floor with Travis on top of me his dagger making it very hard to breath he talked very slowly looking like he was trying very hard to keep form slicing my throat to bits " get away from me stay away from me he brought up the knife and looked like he was going to chop my nose off he flipped the knife over and hit me over the head with the hilt I registered pain in my head and then blacked out

this is my first time writing a fan fiction so hopefully it isn't that bad. Please please please review


	3. Chapter 3

A/n hey sorry short chapter and school started yikes but I will not abandon story I usually write late at night so school probably won't mess with this story to much that is no excuse u probly forgot about this story anywas so lets get on with the story I feel terable

Disclaimer * sniffle *sniffle * I sadly don't  
Own any of this except the plot Margaret and Jim

Chapter 2

Travis pov

Katie had died and all I felt was rage when my idiotic childish brother comes in I mean really Conner the love of my life just died let me Be with her alone. After I knocked Conner out Jim and will sons of apollo took Katie away Margaret Katie's best friend and half sister found me and we just sat and cried till dinner Margaret dragged me to the dinner pavilion and forced me to eat how could I eat when Katie wasn't there how could I could I eat when Katie wasn't there to rant at me for the last prank I played on her finally when Margaret stopped shoving food in my mouth Chiron made the announcement something about catcher the flag to boost our spirits and cleaning assignments then he announced that Tomorrow we would have a ceremony to honor Katie

-The next day -

Me and Margaret were making Katie's flag- Katie loved her power and helping plants grow with a snap of her fingers but she always loved to plant plants manually-so we did her flag manually we tied together leaves with vines and decorated in with flower especially roses her favorite

-later that day at funeral-

We gather around the camp fire gave a offering to hades then we wrapped Katie in the flag and burned them both as the flag burned away I saw her face for the last time she looked beautiful peaceful like she was just sleeping and the fire lit up her face like it did when we sang and roasted marshmallows night ago at the campfire I turn and ran into the forest I needed to be free It was to much I needed to talk to her oneLast time and the only way to do that is to go to the under world

Sorry again short chapter but I will try to update every day review or I will send u to the under world with Travis and u will stay there


End file.
